Love Lost and Found
by aniamifan1988
Summary: Bella lives with the Cullens now. What happens when Edward finds someone he loves more? Will she ever get over the broken engagement? Will Alice and Jasper find new loves now that they are divorced? *Jasper/Bella pairing*
1. Chapter 1

Love Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. If I did, Alice would be my best friend and Jasper would be permanently tied to my bed.

A/N: This story will end up a Jasper/Bella fanfiction, so if you don't like that pairing, this is your warning. I also want to thank my best friend Bethany. She read this and encouraged me to continue and to post this (and also told me I have to send her all the chapters). Hope you enjoy and please review!!

Story in Bella's POV unless otherwise noted.

Chapter 1

"Jasper, give me those credit cards back!" Alice cried as she chased him through the house.

I awoke and snuggled deeper into Edward's cool arms, my movements signaling to him that I was awake.

"I'm sorry they woke you up, love. I've asked them several times to keep it to a low roar" Edward whispered in my ear.

Two blurs suddenly flew through the door and started wrestling on the floor. I watched from the bed with interest, wondering who would win. A couple seconds in, Alice stopped and backed away from Jasper, admitting defeat. Her ex-husband smirked as he taunted her by holding up her precious credit cards.

I was amazed at the turn that Jasper and Alice's relationship had taken. During the summer, they had taken off by themselves, and when they came back they were divorced. They still loved each other, but not like they used to when they first met. After their divorce, I had actually grown closer to both Jasper and Alice, and often hang out with them as much as I did Edward. I was especially grateful for them when Charlie died. They were the ones who helped me through everything, and eventually convinced me to move in with them instead of going to Jacksonville to live with Renee.

"Oh good, Bella's up now! Now, we can go shopping for our winter formal dresses!!" Alice exclaimed as she hopped on the bed to sit next to me.

Edward glared at Alice. "Today is Bella's last day with us until after Thanksgiving. Can't you lay off the shopping for one day?"

Alice looked like she was about to speak, but I cut her off. "Actually, Edward, Alice and I have been planning this shopping trip for a while now. Is it ok if I go?"

"Of course, that's fine. I wasn't trying to stop you, I just didn't know you wanted to go."

I smiled at him, then turned to Alice. "Ok, give me a half hour to get ready and eat, then we'll go." She quickly hopped off the bed and ran to give Rosalie the news. I gave Edward a quick kiss, then hopped in the shower and got dressed.

* * *

I came down the stairs, expecting to see Edward. Instead I only saw Rosalie and Alice waiting on me impatiently.

"There you are! C'mon let's go get our dresses," Rosalie said as she pulled me towards the door.

"Wait, where's Edward? I need to say goodbye to him."

"Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all went to get some video games. You'll see him when we get back," Alice answered.

We got back late that night. Unfortunately, I was tired and had an early flight the next morning, so I saw Edward long enough to give him a kiss and crawl into bed. The next morning, he drove me to the airport.

"I miss you already Edward," I whispered as I kissed him softly. "I love you. Promise you'll call?"

"I'll call if there's service love. We'll see each other soon. Your flight is boarding, so you better go."

I gave him one more quick kiss, then walked towards the gate. I looked back to get one last glimpse at my love, but he'd already left. I had a sinking feeling then that things wouldn't be the same once I returned.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I left Bella at the airport, then started driving towards Alaska, where I was meeting my family. I still loved Bella…but something felt different. It wasn't the same kind of love I felt for her when we first got together. Maybe this break would be good for us. After all, we spent most of our time together every day. I pulled into the Denali clan's driveway behind Emmett's jeep, and stepped out. A beautiful vampire with strawberry blonde hair stepped out of the house and smiled at me. I looked at her like I had never seen her before, and realized just how beautiful she really was. I approached her and smiled.

"Hello Tanya. Long time no see."

I couldn't believe this was the same Tanya that I hadn't wanted anything to do with before. It just seemed like we had so much in common, and I just couldn't spend enough time with her. Her looks, her personality, her taste in music, the way she hunted…I hadn't noticed just how perfect she was. Why hadn't I noticed her like this before?

By the end of the week, I realized that even though I loved Bella, it wasn't like how I felt with Tanya. I was so focused on Tanya and on a future with Tanya, that the end of the week crept up very quickly, without me calling Bella once. I asked Tanya to come back to Forks with us, at least for a little bit, so that I could explore a relationship with her further. She agreed, but we waited until my family had already left. I was going to let them get Bella from the airport, and hope that maybe they hinted to her what was going on. I hated to break her heart, but I had to do it. She wasn't my life anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. If I did, Alice would be my best friend and Jasper would be permanently tied to my bed.

A/N: Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed! You were all very kind, and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I'll update this story as often as possible.

Bella's POV unless noted

Chapter 2

I was on a plane heading back to Forks, feeling slightly pissed - my fiancee had not called me once all week. For a guy who claimed that I was his life, he was sure able to forget about me pretty quickly. Oh well, soon enough I would be in his arms and would be spending all night with him holding me. I settled back in the seat to await our arrival in Seattle. Before I knew it, a flight attendant was shaking me awake and asking me to put on my seat belt before we landed. I blushed, but quickly complied.

I stepped out of the gate and looked around. It was easy to spot my family; after all, people tended to stay away from them for various reasons. The only one I didn't see was Edward, but I figured he had a good reason not to be present. I quickly walked towards them and was soon pulled into a group hug by Alice and Jasper.

We broke apart, and I looked at everyone. "Even though I was only gone a week, I missed all of you so much." They smiled at me. "So, where is Edward?"

The whole family looked at each other, no one knowing what to say. Finally, Alice spoke up. "He had some unfinished business that he's attending to in Alaska. He didn't tell us when he was coming back, just that he would be back before school on Monday."

"What business?" I asked, clearly suspicious of the way my family was acting.

"Well, that's for Edward to tell you," Alice replied.

An uncomfortable silence followed Alice's statement. "Well dear, let's get you home. I'm sure you're very tired from your long trip," Esme said, breaking the silence.

Emmett grabbed my bag while the rest of us headed towards the parking garage. I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something wasn't right and that my life was never going to be the same. I climbed into the back seat of Alice's Porsche, as she and Jasper climbed into the front. I fell asleep soon after we hit the road.

* * *

"Bella, we're here. Wake up!" Alice called as the car pulled into the driveway.

I stretched as I woke, stiff from the long car ride. The backseat of a Porsche is not the most comfortable place for a good nap. Alice and Jasper had already gotten out of the car by the time I was even ready to move.

"You ready to come out of the car, Sleeping Beauty?" Jasper teased as he stuck his head back in the car.

I glared at him. "Go ahead, make fun of the human who needs sleep." As I hopped out of the car, Alice put her arm around my waist, while Jasper put his arm around my shoulders. Usually they always made me feel better, but I couldn't fight the sinking feeling, so I stopped in the middle of the yard. They both looked at me curiously. "Guys, is something going on? Everything feels so weird."

Jasper sent a calming wave towards me as he answered, "I promise Bella, everything will be explained soon. Just remember that no matter what, Alice and I are here for you and we love you."

We started walking towards the house again. I didn't even bother going up to Edward's room to unpack. I just sat down on the couch, trying to put together all the pieces, trying to see what I was missing. The whole family seemed to gravitate towards me, and even I could feel their panic when the front door opened and Edward appeared.

* * *

Edward walked through the door like he owned the place, oblivious to the stares of his family and fiancee. I stood to greet him, but stopped short as another vampire walked through the door. She walked in, head held high, with a smug look on her face. Her strawberry blond hair surrounded her beautiful face, then trailed to halfway down her back. She moved towards Edward with more grace than even Rosalie had. Edward stopped her with a slight shake of his head, then turned towards to face us.

"Hello, all. I'll be spending the weekend in Alaska, but first," Edward looked towards me, his topaz eyes harder than usual, "Bella, I need to speak to you alone."

As Edward turned towards the door, I looked at the two people I always counted on, Alice and Jasper. Alice had a sad look on her face, and by looking at her I had a good idea of what was about to happen. I turned to Jasper to see him looking at the door angrily, like he was about to run out the door and pounce on Edward. He looked at me then, and his eyes softened. He pulled Alice and I into his arms, then whispered in my ear, "Bella, I'm always here for you. We're always here for you. Never forget that we truly love you."

I stepped out of their embrace, then headed out the door, glaring at the vampire standing beside it. I knew she had something to do with this situation. Stepping onto the porch, my eyes immediately settled on the lone stone-like figure sitting on the porch swing. The dread in my stomach caused me to walk slower than normal, but eventually I made it to his side and sat down. For a moment, he didn't acknowledge me, but then he began:

"Bella, I never meant for this to happen. In fact, I still love you. But, when I went up to Alaska and saw Tanya for the first time in years, something happened. There's just something about her that I can't explain. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Tanya and want to pursue a relationship with her." Edward hung his head, but not before I saw the relieved look on his face.

"How could you? I made you my everything, gave you my heart and soul, and you throw it all away like we had nothing! How could you do this to me, Edward?" I screamed out my frustration, not caring who heard. "Well, you'll probably want this back," I said as I took off my engagement ring and chucked it at his head.

Tanya came out of the door just as I was heading back in. "Well, little Ms. Human, looks like you just weren't enough for Edward. Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets everything he wanted and couldn't get from you."

At that moment, I couldn't think. I just reacted and lunged at her. It probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, since she was a vampire, but all I knew was that she was the woman who had stolen my fiancee.

"YOU STOLE MY FIANCEE! Do you have no morals, or is that something you lose as a vampire?" I shouted as I tried to get a hold on her neck. The next thing I knew, Jasper and Alice were holding me, while Emmett stepped protectively in front of me. Edward was holding Tanya and whispering in her ear. I couldn't watch anymore; it was making me sick. "Fine, I'll go pack, and head to my mom's first thing in the morning."

* * *

Sitting in Edward's room, surrounded by all of my suitcases, I started bawling. I couldn't handle this anymore. How could he expect me to be OK with this, when I basically stopped living the last time he left me?

"Bella, please don't leave us," Rosalie whispered as she came into the room. She hugged me, and I looked over her shoulder to see everyone else coming through the door. My family surrounded us in a group hug, and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I didn't figure you would want me to stay here since I'm no longer Edward's fiancee," I managed to choke out.

"Dear, you are as much a part of this family as anyone is," Esme replied. "You will always have a place here with us. Stay here tonight, and in the morning we'll figure out better sleeping arrangements." The group hug broke up, and everyone started heading out the door.

"Alice, Jasper, can you wait here a minute?" They both paused and waited until the rest of the family had left.

"OK, Bella, what did you need?" Alice asked as she sat on the bed.

I blushed. "Well, I'm not used to sleeping alone, so I was wondering if you guys would stay with me tonight."

"Sure thing, Bella," Alice said. I looked over at Jasper, and he nodded, though I could have sworn I saw an enthusiastic look on his face. I changed into my pajamas and laid down on the bed. Alice laid in front of me, while Jasper laid behind me. He held me tightly, his cold stone arms instantly comforting me. He was more muscular than Edward, but not in a way that made me fear for my life. I quickly fell asleep, knowing my two best friends would always be here. No matter what, Alice and Jasper would care about me and protect me.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. If I did Alice would be my best friend, and Jasper would be permanently tied to my bed.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. And thanks to everyone who has read my story but not reviewed (I know that's the case because I have like 200 visitors, but less than 20 reviews). This chapter is pretty short, but I promise, the chapters will be getting longer. Enjoy!!

This chapter will be in Alice's POV, because Bella is asleep.

Chapter 3

Bella asked Jasper and I to stay with her while she slept. She was obviously still distraught from my idiotic brother's decision to be with Tanya over her, so I agreed. I looked at Jasper to make sure he'd agree, too. He did, but I noticed he was hiding an enthusiastic look. I'd have to remember to ask him about that later. We laid down on either side of her, and I watched as she drifted off to sleep. Then, the world ceased to exist, and I was transported to another of my visions.

_I was standing in the gym at school, wearing the dress I had picked out for Winter Formal. I looked around and saw most of our classmates. Off in one of the corners stood Edward and Tanya, holding each other close and oblivious to the world around them. A dark-haired man came up behind me. I turned around and smiled at him as he pulled me into his arms and we started dancing. He was very handsome, with skin as pale as mine and short, black, neatly styled hair. The tie he was wearing matched my dress perfectly. We danced for a bit, then everyone in the gym turned towards the door. Jasper walked through the door, with Bella on his arm. Everyone looked at them, amazed at what a beautiful couple they make. Edward glared in their direction, jealous that everyone is noticing them instead of him and his beautiful Tanya. I smiled at Jasper and Bella as they approached me. The dark haired man put his arm around me, and I stepped as close to him as possible. I was very content in the arms of this dark stranger, and happy that my two best friends were together and by my side._

Abruptly, I snapped out of my vision and took in my surroundings. I was still lying on the bed beside Bella, one of my hands holding one of hers. I looked over at Jasper and was pleased at the sight I found. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around Bella, like he was a drowning man and she was his life preserver. He was looking at her, with a look I hadn't seen for many years. He used to look at me that way, before circumstances changed, and we went from being lovers to just being friends. The look of love on his face was so pure, so intense, so true.

"Jasper," I whispered, knowing that even if Bella awoke she'd never be able to hear our conversation.

His head snapped up, a guilty look on his face quickly replaced with a blank expression. "Oh, um, what did you need Alice?"

I smirked. "Are you behaving yourself, Jazzy-poo? You look like you're daydreaming about a certain suddenly single human."

If Jasper could have blushed, he would have. "I'm just…holding her as close to me as Edward did so that she's able to sleep better. I'm behaving myself completely."

"Jasper, it's me. I can tell you like her and I think it's cute. You two would make a cute couple."

"Of course I like her. She's my best friend, just like you are. I just wish I could do more to make her happy since our stupid brother decided to break her heart."

I looked at him skeptically. "How long have you known me, Jasper? Do you really think I'd believe that you want to just be friends? Besides, I can't ignore what I've seen!"

His eyes widened. "What did you see? Was it good? Was I with Bella?" A shocked look came across his face as he realized what he'd just said.

"Jasper, everything will work out for the best. I have a very good feeling that you and Bella will become very close, just like you want to happen. And I will be your biggest supporter when it happens."

Our eyes met, and his smile covered his whole face. I watched as his eyes turned back to Bella, and he pulled her closer. Bella stirred, then opened her eyes, and smiled.

"You stayed! You both stayed with me for the whole night!" she said.

Bella pulled me into a hug, then turned towards Jasper and wrapped her arms around him. They looked like they were meant to be like that forever. "Thank you both so much for staying. I couldn't have slept as well without you," she whispered as she broke apart from Jasper.

"Of course we stayed, silly. We promised we would. Now let's go get you ready to face the day." I hopped out of bed, then held my hand out to help her and we headed towards my room hand in hand. I looked over my shoulder at Jasper, still lying on the bed, with a content smile on his face. He'd had a crush on her since she saved Edward from death by public sparkling. I just hoped he would realize when the right time was to make his move.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Alice would be my best friend, and Jasper would be permanently tied to my bed. Alexander is my own creation.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Between my beta being in college, and me having a full time job, sometimes it's hard to get chapters written and then proofread. Thanks for all the reviews and all the people who have put me on their favorites and alerts lists. I didn't expect this kind of response when I started writing this, so it means a lot to me. I have the next few chapters planned out, but not written. I'll be updating as often as possible.

Bella's POV unless otherwise noted

Chapter 4

For once, I didn't argue as Alice picked out my clothes and did my makeup. I honestly needed the distraction. I was hurt, mainly because I was just a clumsy human who wasn't good enough for the handsome god that was Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe I had deluded myself into believing that he could love me. I had my family, though; and for some reason, I knew that they weren't like Edward. They wouldn't leave me just because I was a mere human.

"Earth to Bella! Have you heard a word I've said?" Alice said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"No...sorry. I was thinking about how I was never good enough for him."

Alice immediately took my face in her hands and made me look at her. "Isabella Marie Swan, you stop that train of thought NOW. My brother, and I use that term very loosely, is a complete and utter idiot. I can't help it if he is incapable of any intelligent thought and can't realize that he was engaged to a wonderful girl. But let me tell you now that you were more than he ever deserved, and you are plenty good enough to be a member of this family. Got it?" I nodded my head, surprised by her sudden outburst. The last time I saw her this angry was when the grocery store didn't have the brand of cereal that she wanted. "Good. Now, we're going to go downstairs and discuss which room you're moving into since you can't sleep in Edward's room any longer. Then, we are going to have a wonderful day, and you are not going to think about him at all." Alice looked at me like she was daring me to disagree.

"Um, I do have one question," I whispered meekly. "Is Edward planning to continue to live here?"

Alice looked at me uncomfortably. "Yes, he'll still live here. Tanya has been told that she can only stay here if she agrees to leave you alone, and all of us will be enforcing that rule. Now quit fretting; you are a million times better than Tanya ever could be."

* * *

Alice and I headed down the stairs to where the rest of the family, minus Edward, was waiting. They weren't quite sure how to act around me, but when Jasper came over with a huge smile on his face and pulled me into a big hug, it only took a moment before they all had joined. We sat down to discuss my new living arrangements.

"Well, unfortunately, when Alice and Jasper started living separately, we lost our spare bedroom. So I guess either we convert one of the studies into a bedroom, or you could move in with either Alice or Jasper," Esme said after thinking about the layout of the house.

"Well, unfortunately, I can't afford to give up my study. It's the only halfway quiet room in the house...sometimes," Carlisle said, while glaring at Emmett.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the bottle rocket would fly through your window? I didn't do it on purpose!" Emmett exclaimed in his defense.

Trying to turn everyone back to the topic at hand, Alice said, "How about Bella rooms with Jasper? I doubt there's enough room for all my clothes and hers. Besides, Jasper never uses his bed."

I looked in Jasper's direction as he agreed to the idea. His golden eyes caught my dull brown ones and I blushed crimson at the thought of sharing a room with Jasper. I'd never before shared a room with a guy who wasn't my boyfriend. I knew that last night we had slept in the same bed, and that technically it was more like we were sharing closet space and a bathroom, but it still felt weird. As I was deep in thought, the front door opened, and in strolled Edward and Tanya, hand in hand.

Immediately, Alice and Jasper moved to either side of me. Jasper held my hand and sent calming waves my way, while Alice put her arm around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. Surprisingly, Rosalie came over and sat down near me, putting herself between Edward and I. We all looked in Edward's direction, wondering what he was about to say.

"Hi, all. Tanya is going to be staying with us in my room." He looked in my direction, and Tanya plastered this smug smile across her face. I wanted to walk over and wipe it off for her. "Also, we have a guest. The newest addition to Tanya's coven wanted a change of scenery, so we invited him to come here with us and attend Forks High for the rest of the year. Everyone, meet Alexander."

* * *

Alexander stepped through the door and walked over to shake Carlisle's hand. He was just a little taller than I and had short, dark brown hair styled into a mohawk. Just then, Jasper squeezed my hand, and I looked up at him and smiled. He seemed to be kind of nervous, so I rubbed his hand to let him know everything would be OK. I looked over at Alice and found her standing with a shocked look on her face. I nudged her in her side and she snapped out of her trance and looked at me.

"Bella, I had a vision about him. A very good vision," she whispered.

"Well, let's see about finding a place for Alexander to set his bag. I'm afraid you'll have to just share a room with someone else," Carlisle said to Alexander.

Alice zoned back in to hear this last part of their conversation. "Carlisle, he can crash with me. I'm the only one who has a room to myself. I think I can find some closet space." She smiled sweetly at Alexander, who smiled back. She looked at the bag in his hand. "Is that all you brought?

"Yeah. I've moved around so much that I just decided to get rid of everything that wasn't important, so I don't have a lot," Alexander responded in a deep voice.

Alice's eyes lit up. We all knew what she had in mind, and Alexander would have no clue what hit him. "I think it's time for a SHOPPING TRIP!" she shouted as she jumped up and down. "We'll buy you a whole new wardrobe. I know the perfect store for you."

"Uh...I guess we can do that. I need some new clothes, anyway," Alexander responded in a surprised tone.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Alice didn't want me to tag along this time. Jasper looked down at me and said, "Let's go ahead and move your stuff out of Edward's room. It shouldn't take too long with both of us working." I smiled up at him and nodded.

Tanya, who had been fairly quiet up until now, decided to open her big mouth. "Yes, please move your stuff out of Edward's room. We'll have to disinfect the entire room if your stuff remains in there for too much longer." She smirked at me, before turning to Edward. "Edward, darling, don't you think we should get some new sheets for the bed? How about we go shopping with Alice and Alexander? She shot me one last smug grin before dragging Edward out the door, rambling on about what color the sheets should be.

Alice suddenly didn't seem so pleased about the shopping trip. Alexander sensed her distress and whispered, "Don't worry about them. We'll ditch them at the first store." She grinned and pulled him out the door towards her Porsche.

Jasper looked at me. "Don't let her get to you. Tanya has nothing on you. Now come on, it's time to move your stuff, roomie."

"Roomie…I like the sound of that," I whispered as we headed up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Alice would be my best friend, and Jasper would be permanently tied to my bed. I also do not own the songs mentioned, which are two of the songs on the video game Rock Band.

A/N: Lucky for you, I am putting up two chapters today!! My beta finally got her paper done and was able to proofread both of these today. Please tell me what you think. I'll try to at least get one more chapter up this week, but I do have 2 friends coming in this weekend, so I'll just have to play it by ear. Enjoy!! Next chapter will be from Alice's perspective so we can see what happens at the mall with her, Alexander, Edward, and Tanya.

Bella's POV

Chapter 5

Jasper and I headed to Edward's room so we could move my belongings to Jasper's. Emmett and Rosalie came up to help us, which let us transfer everything in one trip. They left to do who knows what in their room, leaving Jasper and I alone in his - well, now our - room. I looked around the room and immediately fell in love with it. All along one wall was a huge bookshelf that was filled with books and movies. A space was even made at one end so that I could store my small collection of books. His walk-in closet was like everyone elses, and I saw that despite my wardrobe considerably growing in size, I'd still have plenty of room for my clothes. He had a huge bathroom with a large tub and a shower big enough for two. The center of the room caused me to gasp out in surprise. A large bed dominated the room, the red comforter contrasting nicely with the black of the headboard. On the wall behind the bed hung a giant Confederate flag, obviously a reminder of his earlier days.

"The flag doesn't bother you does it? I could take it down if it does," Jasper said as he came up behind me.

"No, not at all. I think it's a nice personal touch," I said smiling as I turned to look at him.

"Good. Now feel free to put your stuff anywhere. My room is now yours, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

We worked together to put my stuff away. It seemed so easy to find places for everything, almost like it was destined that I should live there. As we worked, we talked about anything and everything that came to our minds. He told me some war stories, while I told him about my childhood growing up in Phoenix. Soon everything was put away except for my underwear, which I certainly wasn't going to put away with Jasper in the room, yet I didn't really want him to leave.

"So, how are you able to handle this whole situation so well?" Jasper asked. "I mean, I know it's hurt you, but you are taking it better than most people.".

"Honestly, the only reason I'm keeping it together is because I know that this time I'm not losing my family. As long as I have you guys, I'll be OK. Plus, I know that Edward didn't do this to intentionally hurt me," I responded.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. I could have stayed like that all day, but eventually he pulled away. "Well, I'll let you finish getting settled. I'll be downstairs if you need me, gorgeous," he winked as he headed out the door. I stared at his retreating form for several minutes after he left.

"Did he just call me gorgeous?" I thought to myself.

* * *

A few minutes later, I finally regained control of my thoughts. I finished putting my things away, then sat on the bed and started thinking about Jasper. He had called me gorgeous. Did that mean he actually thought I was gorgeous? Did he notice me as more than just a friend? I had definitely noticed him as more than a friend. Jasper is gorgeous, more gorgeous than even Edward because Jasper is unaware that he is the most attractive of the Cullen men. I'd noticed him, because I'd have to be blind not to, but I hadn't thought anything of it because I was in love with Edward. Now, though, I was always aware of when he was in the room.

To add to the incredibly good looks, he was also one of the sweetest guys I'd ever met. Jasper was letting me invade his private space and crash in his room, something not just anyone would do. He had always treated me with respect, even when he was avoiding me because he had to stay away from the temptation of my blood. Now, though, he could stay in the same room with me for hours on end, resisting my blood the entire time. So what if he had almost killed me at my birthday party? It was an accident, which he had apologized for repeatedly. I felt completely safe with him, safer than I had with Edward at times. All I know is that when he hugged me earlier, I felt more content than I had in a while.

Could I be developing feelings for Jasper? I certainly didn't feel lonely because my family was always around, so I doubted it was a rebound. I couldn't act on it, not now, not without knowing how he felt. I stopped that train of thought, and headed down to my family.

* * *

I walked into the living room to see Jasper and Emmett playing Rock Band. Emmet was very gently playing the drums, while Jasper was playing guitar on the song "Run for the Hills" on expert. They were hitting almost all of the notes perfectly, and I knew I'd never be able to play that well even when I was a vampire. The song ended, and Emmett turned and spotted me sitting on the stairs.

"BELLA!" I winced as he shouted my name in excitement. "Come play with us! If you'll be the singer, we'll get Rose to be the bass player!"

"Emmett, honestly you guys don't want me to sing. I'll mess you guys up for sure."

"Bella, please, play with us. You'll do just fine. You can even play on easy and pick the song if it makes you feel better," Jasper pleaded with me. I couldn't ignore the pathetic look in his eyes. He was so cute when he begged. I gave up after staring in his golden eyes for a few moments.

"OK, I'll do it. But don't blame me if we fail the song." Jasper hugged me tight while Emmett ran off to persuade Rose to play bass. They returned, and I picked one of the few songs I knew, "Learn to Fly". The song started, and it was actually easier than I thought. I noticed Esme and Carlisle come in, but tried to ignore them. Eventually I was focused only on the song and on how good Jasper looked playing the guitar. I kept stealing glances at him, blushing fiercely every time he caught me looking at him.

The song ended and surprisingly we all did just fine. Esme and Carlisle clapped, then Carlisle decided he'd like to try. I opted to sit this song out, so Rose took over for me, and Carlisle took over the bass. I watched the four gorgeous vampires, all playing on expert, hitting practically every note perfectly.

Esme leaned over to me and whispered, "I noticed you kept looking at Jasper, and he kept looking at you. Just remember that we love you very much and that Jasper is nothing like Edward."

I looked at her, surprised by her words, then turned back to watching the game. I was amazed at how well Jasper was playing because he wasn't focused on the game. He would glance at the screen occasionally, then turn his full attention on me and grin. My stomach started doing flips every time he would grin at me. I knew then that I was falling hard for Jasper...and it certainly wasn't just a rebound relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Alice would be my best friend, and Jasper would be permanently tied to my bed.

A/N: It's finally out!! Sorry it's been so long since I last posted a chapter. I've had a busy couple of weeks, which prevented me from really writing at all. Luckily, things have calmed down some, and I've already started the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put my story on their alert list. The encouragement means a lot to me.

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

Usually public displays of affection didn't bother me, but since it was my brother all over Tanya the Whore and not Bella, it really bugged me. If they didn't stop soon, I thought I would kill them. Alex and I looked at each other as they stopped, yet again, for an impromptu make-out session in the middle of the mall.

"This scene is making me sick. How about we ditch them?" Alex suggested while looking at them in disgust.

"OK. Let's go get you some clothes. We'll meet up with them in a little bit." We walked away from the "lovebirds" without a backwards glance.

Shopping with Alex was wonderful. He was a much more willing shopping partner than Bella. He seemed to love all the suggestions I made and he even had a good eye for picking out clothes himself. I picked out a shirt and walked over to him.

"How about this one? It would really bring out your eyes."

He studied it and smiled. "I'll wear it on one condition. You have to let me pick out an outfit for you, with no complaints."

A vision popped into my head of me wearing a red low cut designer top, paired with a pair of tight black jeans and stilettos. Alex was wearing the shirt I had picked out for him, and we were both smiling at each other. "OK, do your worst," I said with a smile.

We finished shopping and headed out to the front to wait on the Edward and Tanya. They weren't there and I was impatient, so I called Edward and told him to hurry up. He assured me they were almost done picking out sheets and would be out shortly. Alex and I stole glances at each other the entire time we waited for them.

* * *

Bella's POV

The family and I decided to watch a movie together, minus the mall crew, just to kill the time. Unfortunately, I was outvoted, and Saw was chosen. Within minutes, I wanted to go hide in my room, but instead Jasper grabbed me and sat me on his lap.

"I'll protect you, babe. Nothing will harm you while I'm here," Jasper whispered as he held me tight.

I smiled and went back to watching the movie, hiding my face in his chest every time I was scared. A few minutes later, everyone who went to the mall walked into the room. Edward said a quick hello to everyone, then picked Tanya up and carried her to their room. Jasper tightened his grip on me, and I saw everyone wince because they knew what Edward and Tanya would soon be up to.

The movie soon ended, so I decided to go up to bed, since tomorrow was a school day.

"Good night, everyone. I'll see you all in the morning."

Everyone wished me a good night, then started debating what movie to watch next. I headed up the stairs, looking back in time to see Alice whisper something in Jasper's ear. I walked into my room, and immediately turned my music on as loud as it could go, to drown out the sounds of my ex and his new lover.

* * *

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, you get your ass up there now." Alice whispered in Jasper's ear as Bella headed up the stairs.

"Why? She's perfectly capable of going to bed by herself."

"Jasper, she needs to know that you care. So, since this is her first night staying in your room, you need to go up there to make sure she has everything she could possibly need."

"OK, I see your point."

Alice jumped up and pulled him off the couch and up the stairs. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Emmett watched Alice pull Jasper up the stairs. "Man, he's got it tough. He's still whipped by his ex, and now he's whipped by Bella, too."

Rosalie glared at him and hit the back of his head. "What's your point? You're whipped, too."

* * *

I had just finished getting ready for bed when Alice and Jasper came through the door. "Alice! You could knock!"

"Silly Bella, I knew you were already dressed," she said as she sat on the bed. "We were just wondering if you needed anything."

"Thanks guys, but I'm good. Well, except for Edward and Tanya's love fest."

"Yeah, they are kind of loud. We'll let you try to get some sleep," Alice said as she started to walk out the door.

I wanted Jasper to stay with me. I wanted to fall asleep and wake up in his arms. I decided it was worth a shot. "Jasper, could you stay here a minute?" I said right before he stepped out the door.

He turned around and walked back in closing the door behind him. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering. I sleep so much better when someone stays with me, so I was wondering if you'd stay with me?" I asked softly, blushing and looking at my feet.

"Of course I will. All you had to do was ask," Jasper said. I looked up into his eyes. He was staring at me with an intense, yet loving gaze.

I laid down on the bed, and a minute later Jasper kicked off his shoes and joined me. His arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me close. I snuggled into his chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible. As I drifted off to sleep, I whispered "I'm so happy."

* * *

A couple hours later, Alice peeked into Jasper and Bella's room. Bella was fast asleep in Jasper's arms. He was staring at her adoringly, and his body was molded to hers as if they were meant to fit together. He looked up and smiled at Alice. She gave him a knowing smile and a wink before closing the door.

"I can't wait until those two get together," she thought to herself with a smile.

A/N: A very big moment for Jasper and Bella happens in the next chapter!! Review and tell me how much you want to see it :) Who knows, if I get a bunch of reviews, it might inspire me to write faster!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Alice would be my best friend, and Jasper would be permanently tied to my bed. I also do not own Star Wars, though it'd be awesome if I did.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. It took me awhile to get to the point that I was satisfied with the chapter. Then my beta's computer was struck with a virus, so she couldn't proofread it until she went home to borrow her boyfriend's. I'll try to write faster. My best friend will probably come force me to write if I don't write more soon. Anyway, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I want to just respond to a couple reviews.

I promise Bella will become a vampire in this story. It will be a few more chapters though, but she will become one. I won't tell you who changes her though.

Also, I know Tanya is a bitch in this story and that Edward is a jerk. I wrote them this way on purpose. Bella will have her revenge though.

Enjoy the chapter!

Bella's POV

Chapter 7

"Bella. Come on Bella, it's time to get up for school." I drifted into consciousness and opened my eyes to see a pair of cool strong arms wrapped around me and a deep beautiful voice whispering in my ear. I snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"I don't wanna get up. School is nowhere near as good as this dream, " I mumbled without opening my eyes.

Jasper laughed. "Babe, it's not a dream. If you were dreaming, would you feel this?" he asked as he began tickling me. My eyes popped open, and I tried to defend myself. We tickled each other until we heard the door open.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rosalie said as she and Alice walked into the room. Alice had a huge grin on her face.

We sat up quickly. I looked at Jasper, who had an ear to ear grin on his face. "Oh nothing, just a difference of opinions."

"OK, well Jasper, get out. We need to get her ready for school," Alice said.

Jasper stood up, took my hand, and kissed it. "I shall see you later. Have a good day at school."

The moment he stepped out the door I was attacked by Alice and Rosalie. Between their makeover and their incessant questions about Jasper and me, I was actually looking forward to school. Looking forward to it, except for one reason.

"Do we have to ride with Edward?" I asked Alice right before we headed downstairs.

"No. In fact, Edward already left so he could try and change his schedule so that you won't have to put up with him as much."  
I felt better as Alex, Alice, and I headed out to Alice's Porsche.

* * *

Soon enough we arrived at the school and parked beside a shiny silver Volvo. As I stepped out of the car, I spotted Edward leaning against the hood of his car and looking at us. I started to walk towards the school, intent on ignoring him, when Alice stopped me.

"You'll want to hear this, so please just wait a minute, OK?" she told me as she flashed me a sad grin and her puppy dog eyes.

I stopped and turned towards Edward, waiting for him to speak. "Well, at least I can look at him without flinching," I thought to myself.

"Bella, I don't want to make this hard for you, so I've rearranged my schedule. I was able to get out of all of your classes except one, and I also managed to get Alice and Alex into all your classes except two. Hopefully this situation can be bearable." He stood and walked towards one of the many school buildings.

"See, I told you that you needed to hear that." Alice smirked. I glared at my pixie-like yet sometimes-annoying-future-seeing best friend. "And why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because, one day Edward will stop being an ass, and you two will become brother and sister. Might as well get a jump start on it. After all, rearranging his schedule was entirely his idea, so give him a little credit."

"If you say so. Now let's get to class and get this day over with." I started walking towards my first period class, Alice and Alex following right behind me.

* * *

The day passed by more quickly than I had expected. No one seemed to notice that Edward wasn't attached to my side. In the one class I had with him, he was very civil to me; luckily we didn't have to speak at all. At lunch I sat at a table with Alice and Alex. School finally ended and I walked out the door towards the Porsche. Just as I reached the car, a motorcycle pulled up beside it. The driver hopped off the bike, walked over to me, and took off his helmet.

"Hey Bella! Want a ride?" Jasper asked with a huge smile on his face.  
I was in shock. I hadn't ridden a motorcycle in so long, and I certainly hadn't ridden one as nice as this. The black Kawasaki Vulcan called out to me, begging me to just hop on and ride.

I looked up at Jasper. "Hope you have a helmet for me." He handed me a white helmet that made me look like a storm-trooper from Star Wars and a black leather jacket. I put on everything and hopped on the bike behind Jasper, wrapping my arms securely around his waist. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I saw Alice waving and smiling, and Edward standing by his Volvo with a dumbfounded look on his face.

* * *

  
Jasper and I had traveled for about twenty minutes before he pulled over to the side of the road, shut off the engine, and hopped off, holding out his hand to help me off the bike. I managed without falling and then removed my helmet.

"Um...where are we?"

"I have something I want to show you. We have to go a little farther, but we can't take the bike. So either you can walk or I'll carry you."

"I wouldn't mind you carrying me, but only if you promise not to go to fast."

Jasper held out his hand. I took it and he swung me onto his back. He started moving at a pace that was fast, yet not too fast. I closed my eyes so I could just enjoy the ride. Soon enough we stopped and he announced that we were here.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. We were at a lake that had a beautiful waterfall. Jasper gently set me on the ground.

"Do you like it? I found it today when I was doing some hunting and thought you might like to see it."

"Jasper, it's beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me." We sat down near the edge of the lake while we talked about our day. I told him about my relatively uneventful school day and how the main topic of conversation was the dance that was coming up.

"I was actually looking forward to this dance. I had found the perfect dress when I went shopping with Alice. Now I'll never get to wear it because I already turned down everyone who asked me."

"It would be a shame for you to not get to wear your dress, especially if you endured a shopping trip with Alice to get it. And it just so happens I don't have anything planned for that night." Jasper looked over at me, while I took in what he said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked as I looked over into his expectant face.

He smiled. "Bella, I would be honored to take you to the dance. That is, if you don't mind."

I broke out into a huge grin. "Mind? Of course I wouldn't mind! Thank you so much, Jasper!" I pulled him into a fierce hug, which he returned.  
We sat there for a few more minutes when I looked over and noticed Jasper staring at me. I was entranced by his golden eyes and started leaning towards him. He leaned towards me, our lips just inches from meeting. He whispered, "Forgive me," before his lips met mine in a gentle kiss.

Kissing Jasper was amazing. His lips molded to mine perfectly. He was gentle with me, yet the passion he felt showed as he deepened the kiss beyond the boundaries that Edward had set. We sat there for several minutes wrapped up in each other. He pulled away gently while looking in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Don't be sorry. I wanted it also," I said with a smile.

He broke out in a huge grin and jumped to his feet. He lifted me up, put me on his back, and headed back to the motorcycle so we could head home before the family sent a search party out for us. I just hoped no one would be upset by this new revelation.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Alice would be my best friend, and Jasper would be permanently tied to my bed.

A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put my story on their alert list. This chapter was probably my favorite to write. Seriously, if you guys haven't checked out the Twilight soundtrack, do it. The Linkin Park song is beyond amazing and put me in the mood to write.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Bethany. She's the one who has encouraged me to keep on writing every step of the way, and it still amazes me that an amazing writer such as herself can actually enjoy my little story. All my readers should be grateful to her because she is the one who pushes me to keep writing even on my worst days and constantly asks me if the next chapter is done. So Bethany, this chapter is for you (especially the last part). Enjoy and thanks for always encouraging me to do what I want to do. Love ya girl!

Bella's POV

Ch. 8

Alice was sitting in her room reading some fashion magazines and making notes about Bella's next makeover when she got lost in a vision.

_Jasper and Bella were sitting near a beautiful waterfall. Jasper had just offered to be Bella's date for the dance since she had really wanted to go. Bella looked up to meet Jasper's eyes and they both leaned closer to each other. Jasper whispered something to Bella right before their lips met and they were lost in their first kiss._

Alice snapped out of her trance with a shriek. _"It's about time those two did something about their feelings."_ she thought with a smile. She was glad that Edward had taken Tanya out to buy her jewelry because she would have found it very difficult to hide her thoughts right now. She heard Jasper's motorcycle and immediately flew down the stairs to greet the new couple.

A thought popped into her mind. "_Oh good, now they can come shopping with Alex and I when we go to pick out his suit for the dance."  
_

* * *

Jasper parked his bike in the garage. I hopped off the bike without injuring myself and handed him the helmet. "Thanks for letting me borrow the helmet Jasper. I really enjoyed the ride."

Jasper smirked. "I'm glad you did, Bella, because that is your helmet. I'm hoping we have the opportunity to go on many more rides."

I blushed, embarrassed, but at the same time I wanted to do nothing but kiss him. "You can block Edward, right?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face.

"Sure can. I'm singing 'Dixie' in my head right now, even though I don't think he's here since his Volvo is missing."

"Good," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood on my tiptoes and surprised him by kissing him. We stood there for a few minutes kissing until we heard a voice from the doorway.

"It's about damn time."

Jasper and I both looked in surprise to see Alice standing in the doorway, a huge grin on her face. As soon as we looked her way, she bounded over to us and wrapped us in a huge hug.

"I knew you guys were going to get together. I just knew it. You guys are so cute together!" she squealed while still holding on to us.

"Uh, Alice, I'm having trouble breathing," I said to get her to loosen her grip. She loosened it and I looked at her. "So I take it you're OK with me dating your ex?"

"Of course silly. Besides, I've got Alex now."

"Oh, really? So I guess I need to go have a talk with him about how to treat you." Jasper said jokingly.

"Behave yourself, Jazzy-poo. We aren't official yet; we're just going to the dance together. Now how about we all go shopping so the boys can get suits and so we won't be here when Edward and The Bitch return."

Alice ran off to get Alex, while Jasper and I just looked at each other. Jasper picked me up and started carrying me towards Alice's Porsche. "Alice will be Alice," he whispered in my ear. I giggled as I felt his breath, then gasped as he very gently kissed my neck. He looked at me, silently asking if he had overstepped a boundary. I answered him by kissing him deeply.

* * *

  
Jasper and I slid into the backseat of the Porsche as Alice raced out of the house with Alex in tow. They slid into the front seats and we took off, just as a shiny silver Volvo pulled into the driveway. Before we pulled out of sight, I noticed Edward helping Tanya out and the unmistakable glint of a diamond around her neck.

We arrived at our destination and Alice hurried us out of the door. "OK, we need a suit for Alex and a suit for Jazzy. Then we need to stop by the florist and order corsages and boutonnieres. Now, everyone inside the store," Alice ordered.

"Alice, why in the world do I need a new suit? I have several in my closet and I'm pretty sure at least one would go well with Bella's dress," Jasper asked while looking annoyed.

"Jasper, you are getting a new suit. I've already seen it." Alice glared then walked into the store holding Alex's hand.

"Jasper, let's just go along with what she says. It'll make our lives easier." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Anything you say, babe," he said with a smile as he offered me his arm and led me into the store.

The shopping experience wasn't too bad, probably because we were in a store that only sold clothing for men. Soon enough, Alex and Jasper both had brand new suits, we had ordered the necessary flowers, and we were heading home.

"Alice, have you seen what happens when we tell the family about Bella and I?" Jasper asked on our way home.

"Everyone is excited for you, except for Edward. He goes off to hunt and Tanya chases him."

We arrived home and everything happened according to Alice's vision. Emmett was the first to congratulate us, by heartily slapping Jasper on the back. Rosalie hugged me and whispered that Jasper was much better for me than Edward ever was. Esme and Carlisle smiled but were torn because of how their first son was reacting. Edward had a pained look on his face before he ran out the door, Tanya hot on his heels.

After Edward left, everyone went back to what they were doing. Alice and Alex ran upstairs, Alice talking the whole time about a big sale next week. I yawned, tired from the days events.

"Ready for bed?" Jasper asked softly as he picked me up bridal style.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. He carried me to our room and laid me down on the bed. "Jasper, will you please stay with me?" I softly asked. Jasper nodded, so I pushed a little farther. "Could I have a good night kiss?"

He smiled at me as he leaned down. "Your wish is my command," he whispered as he lightly pressed his lips to mine. As I responded, he deepened the kiss, nibbling lightly on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, allowing his cool tongue to duel with mine. As we kissed, he ran his hands up and down my sides, tracing my curves and exploring in ways that Edward wouldn't dare. I tangled my hands in his hair, then moved them down to grip the bottom of his shirt. I pulled his shirt up, our kiss only breaking so it could be removed. I ran my hands up and down his rock hard chest, enjoying the feel under my hands. We kissed for a while until Jasper pulled back, eyes black as night.

"Babe, I need to go hunt. I'll send Alice in until I get back." He smiled at me and blew me a kiss as he quickly left. A minute later, Alice stood in the doorway, eyes glittering with excitement.

"So, what went on here that caused my ex to go dashing out the door for a quick hunt?" she teased. Alice jumped on the bed with me, waiting patiently as I changed into my pajamas. Then she started grilling me on what happened. "Are you sure you want to hear? I mean, after all he's your ex-husband."

"Bella, you and Jasper are my two best friends. He and I ended things on good terms and I'm happy he's found someone to make him happy. Now spill, or we will be going on a multiple day shopping trip in the near future."

"Well, he brought me up and I asked him to stay with me and for a good night kiss. We ended up making out, and he had his shirt off. I was amazed because we kissed more passionately than Edward ever allowed. It was amazing," I said as I burst out giggling at the last part.

Alice started giggling too. "Well, Jazzy is smarter than Edward and has amazing control when it comes to someone he cares about. Now, you better get some sleep. I'll stay with you until Jasper comes back."

I laid back, ready to let sleep overcome me. Just as I was drifting off, I felt strong arms wrap around me and smelled Jasper's distinct scent. I snuggled into him, laying my head on his chest. "I love you, Jasper," I murmured.

"I love you, too, Bella," Jasper's deep voice said right before I drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Alice would be my best friend, and Jasper would be permanently tied to my bed.

A/N: I'm back!!! I apologize for the delay. Once again, real life got in the way. I'm dealing with being the primary caregiver of my grandparents, one who has Alzheimer's and the other has trouble with mobility, so at the end of the day I'm not always in the best mood for writing. But I am going to try and write more and use writing as my outlet. I'll be putting up the next chapter shortly (my beta is reading it right now).

Bella's POV

Chapter 9

_I was laying on my bed staring into Jasper's eyes. I could tell he had fed recently because his eyes were a beautiful topaz color. He leaned in and whispered before he pulled away, "Are you ready?" his deep voice asked, his eyes locked on mine. I replied, "Yes, I have been for a while." He began removing my clothes and….  
_  
"Bella, sweetie, it's time to wake up," Jasper's voice said, waking me from my dream. I opened my eyes and saw him propped up on one arm looking at me. I thought about my dream and immediately flushed red with embarrassment. He looked at me quizzically. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

I was saved from having to answer when Alice barged in the door. "It's about time you woke up. I was afraid I wouldn't have enough time to get you ready for school. Hurry up and jump in the shower," she said as she pulled me off the bed and away from Jasper.

I got in the shower and let Alice and Rosalie get me ready for school. The entire time all I could think about was the wonderful dream I had last night. Would Jasper really be willing to do something that Edward had claimed many times was impossible? He already had gone farther than Edward ever had with me, so honestly nothing would surprise me.

* * *

Jasper was waiting downstairs for me with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I smiled at him as I sat down to eat. He sat down beside me, throwing his arm around my shoulders as he watched me eat quickly. Edward and Tanya walked by the kitchen as I finished up, glaring at me before walking out the door. "Come on love. I'll give you a ride to school," Jasper said as he started to lead me towards the garage.

We arrived at the school with time to spare. Jasper helped me hop off the bike, then helped with my helmet. He removed his own helmet and pulled me into his embrace.

"Jasper, everyone is going to see us and wonder what is happening," I said as I tried to pull away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jessica staring at us in shock.

"Bella, I don't care if the entire world sees us. I love you and want every guy to know that you are mine," he replied. I immediately melted and allowed him to pull me into a kiss, not worrying about who saw us. After a minute, I heard a car pull up and Alice's voice. "You guys might want to save that for later, classes are going to start soon."

I pulled away from Jasper's lips with a whispered declaration of love. I turned towards Alice to see her smirking at me. We started walking towards the school, but I looked back one more time to see my boyfriend leaning against his motorcycle grinning at me. I knew that no matter what everyone at school thought, I'd survive. I would still be able to go home to him.

Luckily, no one even brought it up, at least not until lunch. I had stopped at my locker after promising to meet Alice in the cafeteria when Jessica walked up to me. I hoped that whatever she had to say, she would make it quick because I could see Edward approaching, and I really didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

"So, what's going on with you and Jasper? You looked a little close. I mean, he is Edward's brother," Jessica said accusingly.

"Edward and I broke up. Jasper and I are dating now. Anything else the rumor mills would like to know?" I looked at her, only to see Edward standing just a few feet away. Jessica looked at me in shock, then turned around, almost bumping into him. She broke out into a huge smile. "Oh, hi, Edward. Listen since you and Bella broke up, would you like to go to the dance with me? I'll show you a good time, I promise."

Just as Edward was about to speak, Tanya appeared out of nowhere and wraped her arms around him. "Hi there. I'm Tanya. Edward is my boyfriend, so I'm afraid he won't be able to go to the dance with you." She then crushed her lips to Edward's. Edward responded passionately, pushing Tanya against the lockers. I decided to head to the lunch room, despite my sudden loss of appetite.

As I walked into the lunch room, I saw Alice and Alex sitting at "The Cullen Table". I grabbed some tomato soup just in case I got hungry and headed over to them. I sat down across from Alice, then looked at my tray briefly before pushing it away.

"Not hungry today?" Alice asked.

"Nope. I kinda lost my appetite when I saw Edward and The Bitch making out in the hallway." I looked up at Alice just in time to see a pained look on her face before it was replaced with a smile. Then I heard the last voice in the world that I wanted to hear.

"Well, isn't it everyone's favorite little human." Tanya said as she sat down beside me. I looked over at her, wanting nothing more than to slap the smirk off her face.

"What do you want, Tanya?"

"Oh, just seeing how you're handling the fact that Edward left you for a better woman. You do realize he just liked you because your blood smells good, right? I mean, why would he want a pathetic, weak human like you when he could have me? Too bad you never found out how amazing he is in bed."

I forced myself to look Tanya in the eye. I refused to allow her to get to me. I looked over at Alice and Alex, who both looked like they were ready to kill her. As I looked down at my uneaten lunch, I came up with a great idea. The second I thought of it, Alice went into vision mode and started giggling uncontrollably.

I stood up from the table and picked up my tray. "Aw, the poor human is leaving since the daddy vampire isn't here to protect her." Tanya scoffed as she leaned into Edward. I started to walk past her, then pretended to trip. As I "tripped" I dumped my tomato soup all over her clean white shirt. Alice and Alex roared with laughter, causing the whole cafeteria to turn and look.

Tanya jumped up and faced me, murder in her eyes. I stared straight in her eyes without flinching. "I may be just a weak human, but at least I'm not the one wearing my food. And when it comes to Edward, Jasper is definitely a better lover than Edward could ever hope to be." I walked out the door without looking back. I couldn't believe I had just stood up for myself, to the bitch vampire who had stolen my fiancee from me.

Alice and Alex caught up to me at my locker. "Bella, that was great!" Alice said while throwing an arm around my shoulder. I smiled at the excited pixie, glad I had a best friend like her. "How about we ditch for the rest of the day? I think we've had enough excitement." Alex grabbed my backpack while Alice grabbed my arm and led me out the door and to her Porsche. I couldn't wait to get back into Jasper's strong arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be rich, Jasper would be tied to my bed permanently, and Alice would be my best friend.

A/N: Two chapters in one night!!! I'm getting more into the story now, so I'm finding it easier to write. I really think that provided life isn't too tough, I should be able to put up a couple more chapters by Christmas. I'm really hoping to do a Christmas chapter right around Christmas, but I have to write a few more chapters first. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or put my story on their alert list. Thanks for all the encouragement and for sticking with the story despite my infrequent updates.

Bella's POV

Chapter 10

We sped towards the house, debating what we were going to do with the rest of our afternoon. I would have been fine with just spending the afternoon reading with Jasper, but Alice thought the four of us should all do something together.

Alice looked back at me with a huge grin on her face. "I know what we're doing. Jasper and I are going to teach you and Alex how to dance properly."

"Not all of us feel the need to show off our dancing skills in the middle of the gym," I replied, referring to prom when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had stunned the entire school with their dancing prowess.

"Quit arguing Bella. I've already seen that you're going to learn how to dance, so why bother fighting it?"

I shut up and endured the rest of the ride in silence. We arrived at the house, where Alice pulled me from the car and sent me upstairs to get Jasper for the dancing lesson.

* * *

I walked into my room and forgot how to breathe as I took in the sight of Jasper, shirtless and reading a book on the bed. He looked up from the book, smiling, and motioned for me to come over.

I sat on the bed beside him and cuddled with him. He asked what I was doing home so early so I explained about how I dumped tomato soup on Tanya because of what she said about me. He laughed then looked at me seriously. "Despite how tough you acted, you're hurting because of her words, aren't you?" I nodded, then allowed him to pull me closer and tilt my chin up. "Bella, don't let anyone talk down to you. You are a wonderful person and I am honored that you've chosen to love me," he whispered before he leaned down to kiss me. We spent the next few minutes wrapped in each other. I pulled away from him, knowing that before too much longer Alice would come up and drag us both downstairs.

"Jasper, Alice wants you to teach me how to dance. We're supposed to go downstairs and meet her and Alex. We better head down before she comes and drags us down."

"That's fine, honey, but first there's something I want to give you." I watched as he got up and grabbed a box from the top of the dresser and handed it to me. I opened it to discover a beautiful, silver, heart-shaped locket. I opened it to find on one side a picture of a very young boy and on the other a very handsome uniformed man. I realized I was looking at Jasper, both as a young boy and as a soldier right before he was turned. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, touched that he would give something like this to me.

"My mother gave that to me the last time I saw her. I want you to have it because it just feels right for you to have it, which I guess is why it didn't feel right for me to give it to Alice." He smiled at me, then helped me put the locket on. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs on his back so we could meet Alice and Alex for my dancing lessons. I smiled and fingered the locket, happy that Jasper trusted me enough to give it to me.

* * *

We walked into the living room and saw that all the furniture had been moved to the side. Alice was putting a CD into the stereo while Alex stood off to the side looking nervous.

"Finally you guys show up. Let's get this started so we can be done by the time the jerks get home. Now, I thought that Jazzy-poo and I could give a demonstration first, and then we'll teach you guys. Come here Jazz," Alice said, beckoning Jasper over. He flashed me a pained smile, then walked to the center of the room where Alice stood waiting. "OK, Alex play the first song on the CD, please," Alice said as she and Jasper stood in the proper starting position for a waltz. "I'll Be" started playing through the speakers and they were waltzing together as if they were one person, big smiles on both their faces. A twinge of jealousy ripped through me, but I quickly smothered the thought. Yes, they had been a couple and intimate, but I knew that they loved each other as only best friends now. The song ended and Jasper came over and took me in his arms.

"You all right, love? I felt some jealousy coming off of you."

"I'm fine. I'll admit for a minute I was jealous and afraid you'd want her back, but I calmed down because I know you only love each other as best friends."

He smiled at me. "That's true. I love you, babe, and don't forget it. Now, will you please dance with me?"

He led me to the center of the floor where Alice and Alex were waiting. Jasper pulled me into his arms as Alice hit play and "Can I Have This Dance" sounded through the speakers. I kept my eyes locked on Jasper's as I let him lead me, trusting in him completely. He moved so smoothly across the floor that for a minute I thought I was floating.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

Jasper whispered the words to me and in his eyes I could tell that they were more than just words. It was his way of promising me that everything would be OK, that even though I had just recently had my heart broken, it was OK to be in love again because he wasn't going anywhere.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

I was really getting the hang of dancing, probably because of my wonderful partner. I was now moving with confidence and I watched my boyfriend smile as he realized I didn't have to concentrate on the dancing any longer. The song had done it's purpose and I just concentrated on being close to the love of my life. Jasper picked me up and spun me around, then dipped me as the song ended. He gently kissed my neck then whispered in my ear, "I'll fight for you because we are meant to be together forever."

As we stood up, I looked into his eyes as mine shone with tears of happiness. We kissed gently and passionately before we were interrupted by Alice.

"Guys, I hate to break this up, but Tanya and Edward will be back soon. Bella, we're going to the spa because Tanya is still completely pissed."

Jasper gave me one last kiss as Alice pulled me towards her Porsche where Rosalie was waiting for us. On the way there, I couldn't help but think that Alice kept interrupting Jasper and I whenever we kissed, so I decided to ask her about it.

"Alice, are you sure you're all right with me dating Jasper? Because you seem to keep interrupting us."

Both Alice and Rosalie started laughing hysterically. Alice finally calmed down enough to answer me. "I can see why you might think that, but I assure you that I'm quite happy with Alex. I just want you and Jazz to be happy. But you know, if you want to make him really happy, you should try kissing and nibbling on his ear. He really likes that."

I blushed crimson. I couldn't believe Alice had just said that. By the time we arrived at the spa, I had managed to get back to my normal color. I managed to survive my time at the spa and soon we were heading out to the Porsche. We got in but Alice didn't start the car. Instead she pulled out her cell.

"Hey, Jazzy-poo. No, I will not ever stop calling you that. They back? Tanya still pissed? OK, can you make sure that Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett are on standby for when we get back? Well, just to be on the safe side. I know you don't want to see Bella hurt. OK, see you in a few." Alice hung up her cell then turned to me. "OK, we're going home, but try not to antagonize Tanya. She apparently holds grudges."

As the engine roared to life, I looked out the window, wondering how I was supposed to deal with a pissed off, grudge holding, vampire bitch.

* * *

I just want to give a shout out to my best friend Bethany, for brainstorming with me, giving me the idea of what Jasper should give Bella, and for showing me an example of how to incorporate song lyrics into a story. The songs mentioned in the chapter were "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain and "Can I Have This Dance" from the High School Musical 3 soundtrack. I don't own the rights to either song.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be rich, Jasper would be tied to my bed permanently, and Alice would be my best friend.

A/N: I know it's been a while. I apologize for not updating sooner. I was really hoping to get several chapters up before Christmas, but things don't always work the way I want them to. I had to battle some demons and depression before I could get in the right frame of mind to write more. Luckily I've won and am in a better frame of mind. I will warn you now, this chapter has not been read by my beta. She's unable to access the Internet until mid January but I didn't want to wait even longer to post this. So if anyone sees any major errors, please PM me so I can fix them. Enjoy and please review.

Bella's POV

Chapter 11

The ride back to the house ended all too quickly. Before I knew it, we were pulling up the driveway. I could just barely make out several dark shadows standing on the porch, waiting on us. My heart started thumping wildly before a wave of calmness washed over me. Jasper squeezed my hand gently then leaned towards me.

"It'll be ok Bella. Edward and Tanya can't hurt you, not when you have the entire family protecting you." Jasper placed a soft kiss on my cheek before getting out of the car. I let him help me out, then we started walking at human speed towards the porch. I should know by now that it's never fun to deal with a pissed off vampire.

As we approached the porch, I could see the scene more clearly. Edward and Tanya stood near the door to the house, Edward's arm draped loosely around the shoulders of a very pissed off Tanya. If looks could kill, I would have died many painful deaths. Carlisle and Esme stood on the porch to the side, halfway between the door and the steps to the porch. It was obvious that they were trying to be unbiased and not take sides. Near the steps stood Emmett and Rosalie, scowls on their faces as they stared at Edward and Tanya. The four of us reached the stairs and Alice took my hand. "Just trust me Bella. Everything will be fine."

Alice led me over to where Carlisle and Esme stood. Emmett, Rosalie, Alex, and Jasper stood in a line behind us, ready to move forward at the slightest hint of hostility. Edward and Tanya walked over and stopped just a few feet from us.

"You thought that was funny didn't you little human? Well it wasn't. You completely ruined my shirt. Maybe I should teach you a lesson about dealing with vampires." Tanya ranted while looking at me murderously.

Everyone tensed up, and Jasper immediately stepped in front of me snarling. Edward pushed Tanya back a little and whispered something in her ear. She stepped back a little while Edward stepped forward.

"Jasper, stop protecting Bella. This issue doesn't concern you. I know why you two are pretending to date and it's a pretty sad excuse. Just stop the charade and we can send Bella over to the wolves or something."

I stared at Edward dumbfounded while Jasper glared. "You think Bella and I are just pretending to date? Are you really that big of an idiot?"

Edward laughed. "My dear brother, I know that she is just using you to try and make me jealous. She wants me back."

Now it was my turn to look murderous. "Want you back? You must be insane. At first I did want you back, but Alice and Jasper were there to pick me back up and put me back together. Jasper is the most amazing boyfriend and best friend that anyone could ask for and hell will freeze over before I want you back. Oh and by the way, Jasper is a million times better at kissing than you could ever be."

Edward looked flustered or as flustered as a vampire could look. Alice squeezed my hand while Jasper moved behind me, putting his arms around my waist.

Edward finally regained the ability to speak. "None of that really matters. The entire point of this conversation is you need to apologize to my beautiful Tanya for ruining her shirt. I think it would also be nice if you offered to buy her a shirt to replace her ruined one."

"Tell you what. When hell freezes over, pigs fly, and you father a child, I'll apologize and replace her shirt. Until then, why don't you two go off and screw and leave me and my boyfriend alone!"

I started to push past them to go in the house but Alice stopped me. "Ask Edward who more guys at school fantasize about, you or Tanya. It'll shut him up for a good while."

I started to walk in the door, then turned and looked back. "Edward, I have one quick question. Who do more guys at school fantasize about? Me or Tanya?"

I was rewarded with Edward running off, pulling Tanya behind him. Alice and Rosalie gave me a hug, then pulled me up the stairs, claiming it was time to get ready for the dance. I had completely forgotten about it while I was fighting with dumb and dumber.

* * *

Surprisingly, the three of us went to Rosalie's room instead of Alice's. She took charge and helped Alice and I get ready for the dance, even though Alice could have worn a paper bag and still look gorgeous.

"Ok ladies, I'm going to see if your guys are ready. Don't come down the stairs until I announce you." Rose hurried off to find Alex and Jasper.

"You really think I can dance without hurting myself?" I asked Alice as we waited.

"You'll be fine Bella. I saw you in a vision dancing with Jasper and very happy, no broken bones in sight. Besides, Jasper will never let anything happen to you if he can help it. And neither will I." Alice pulled me into a tight hug right as Rose came back into the room and led us to the top of the stairs.

Rose announced Alice first. I peeked around the corner to see Alex's reaction. He looked like he had died and gone to heaven. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, he took her hand with a smile and pulled her into his arms. Rosalie turned and looked at me with a smirk.

"And now, our resident human, Isabella Marie Swan!"

I reluctantly started down the stairs. I looked at Jasper and couldn't believe my good fortune. He looked breathtakingly handsome in his suit. I tripped slightly on the last step and fell into his arms. Alice and Alex left, saying they'd see us at the dance.

"That locket looks amazing with your dress. I'm glad you're wearing it." Jasper whispered while looking in my eyes.

"I'm glad you gave it to me," I whispered back before leaning in for a kiss.

We stood there, kissing and holding each other, for what seemed like hours even though it was just a few minutes. Eventually Jasper broke the kiss, although I could tell he didn't want it to end.

"We better be getting to the dance babe. How about we pick up where we left off later?" He asked as he took my hand and led me out the door. I smiled and thought that it was going to be an amazing evening, no matter what happened at the dance. What I didn't know was that my life would be forever changed simply by going to a dance.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be rich, Jasper would be tied to my bed permanently, and Alice would be my best friend. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned.

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while. I started back to college recently after a 3 semester absence, so I've been adjusting to that. The good news is, I'm already working on the next chapter and plan on working on it tomorrow, since I have most of the day off. Thank you to everyone who has continued reading this, despite my infrequent updates.

Bella's POV

Chapter 12

Jasper parked the black Mustang in the parking lot and then helped me out, trying to act like a gentleman. He smiled at me and offered his arm. We walked towards the gym, hearing the faint strains of the music coming from within. Jasper handed the chaperon outside the door our tickets before turning to look at me. "Ready to do this?"

I nodded and allowed him to open the door and escort me into the gym. True to Alice's vision, everyone turned to look at us. I could just barely make out Alice and Alex standing in corner, Alice smirking at us. Edward and Tanya stood off to one side, glaring at us and the attention we were receiving. I felt really self conscious as I heard all the whispering taking place while Jasper and I made our way over to Alice and Alex. Jasper leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Quit being self conscious, babe. They are all just talking about how we make a cute couple."

The next couple of hours were spent dancing and just having a great time. Alice, Alex, Jasper, and I stuck together, occasionally being joined by some brave person who came to see me for a few minutes. At one point the song "Crazy Bitch" started playing and Alice pulled me out of the corner.

"Come on Bella. You have to dance with me since Rose isn't here," Alice pleaded while giving me sad puppy dog eyes.

I noticed while I was dancing with Alice that Jasper couldn't take his eyes off me. I was very surprised when the next song, "Candy Shop", came on and he came over and stole me away from Alice. We decided the best choice was to dance the way everyone else was, by grinding against each other. At one point I glanced over at Edward to see him seething with anger. That just caused me to dance even more provocatively with my boyfriend.

Soon enough the DJ announced the last song of the night and "All Around Me" by Flyleaf started playing. Jasper pulled me into the safety of his arms so we could share one more slow dance. I looked up into his golden eyes, losing myself in them. Things had never felt this perfect before.

* * *

Alice and Alex left as soon the dance ended, probably to get a head start on their extracurricular activities. Jasper walked with me to the door, then told me to wait while he got the car. Jasper had just disappeared from my line of sight when two figures came from behind me.

"Well, if it isn't my absolute favorite human," Tanya said mockingly while hanging on Edward's arm. "Did Jasper finally come to his senses and leave you? Or did you finally realize that Jasper is just settling for you because Alice didn't want him anymore?"

I took a deep, calming breath, resolving myself to not let her get the best of me. I knew that Jasper loved me and that Alice and Jasper's decision to end their romantic relationship had been mutual and that Alice had seen it coming years ago. "Don't you ever shut up, Tanya? Why do you feel this constant need to make fun of me? I know you are afraid that Edward will eventually grow tired of you and that you see me as a threat, but really, must you take your insecurities out on me?"

Tanya glared at me with more hatred than ever before. "You're going to pay for that, human." In a split second she lunged at me, bit my neck and started to drink my blood. I let out a blood curdling scream, hoping Jasper would hear me. Edward pulled Tanya off of me, holding her tightly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted as a yellow Porsche and black Mustang pulled up and three angry vampires jumped out. Jasper rushed to my side, throwing Edward and Tanya a murderous look. Alice was distraught because she was too late to stop Tanya, despite her vision, and Alex was trying to comfort her. Alice dug out her cell phone and began talking into it rapidly.

A fire had begun to burn throughout my body, but I forced myself to look at Jasper and put a smile on my face. His murderous glare turned to a smile when he looked at me. "Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I should have been here to protect you from the psycho bitch. You need to make a decision now, though. Do you want Alice to suck the venom out, or do you want to become a vampire a few months early?"

I didn't need any time to think over the answer. Despite all that had happened lately, I still wanted to be a vampire. I still wanted to be with my vampire family, though Edward and Tanya could both go jump off a cliff. I still wanted to be with Jasper. "Let me turn, Jasper. Let me become a vampire." Jasper smiled at me and nodded, then turned to Alice. She hung up the phone and looked at him.

"Carlisle will be waiting for us at home. He said to get her home as soon as possible and for one of us to bite her wrists and ankles to allow the venom to spread more rapidly. Jasper you can do it. You'll be able to stop."

"You're positive I'll be able to stop? I won't go too far and kill her?"

"I saw it. You'll have a little difficulty but your love for her will make you stop before you can drain too much blood."

A determined look crossed Jasper's face. "OK, Alex can drive my car with Bella and me in the back. Alice, if you could, please babysit Edward and Tanya and make sure they arrive at the house. I want to talk with them when this is over." He sent another glare in Edward's direction before tossing Alex his keys and picking me up.

He settled us in the back seat. By this point, the pain was starting to cause me to loose consciousness. I heard Jasper whisper, "I'm sorry" before the fire started anew as he bit my wrists and ankles. I let out another scream before slipping into the dark unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok readers, I need some help. What should Bella's power be? Should I use the one from the book (the shield)? Any ideas for powers would be greatly appreciated. If you have an idea, either PM me or leave it in a review. If I pick your power, I'll credit you.


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Jasper would never leave my sight and I certainly would not be worrying about my college classes right now.

A/N: Hey all. First I'd like to apologize since it's been so long since I posted something. It was my intention to write a chapter and put it up within a couple weeks of the last chapter, but unfortunately real life conquers fictional life. My first tests came up and I spent a lot of time studying for them, since I messed up last time I was in college. Then my luck got worse because on my birthday my grandfather was taken to the hospital and a week later he passed on. I'd been his caregiver for about a year, so it hit me really hard. We finally got everything dealt with, but then my grandmother was put in the hospital. Now I have another round of tests coming up, so I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to get done.

With that being said, I've decided to post what I have managed to write. It's not a lot, but I figured that in this situation, with me not knowing exactly when I would actually have the whole chapter done, that posting part of the chapter would be better than nothing. I assure you I am not going to abandon this story, but I may not get a lot of writing done until this semester ends. Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to read my story.

I didn't send this to my beta, so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Alice's POV (because Bella is too out of it to be narrating a story)

I watched Alex drive away, taking Jasper and Bella with him. I was excited that my vision of her becoming a vampire would finally come true, although I hated how it happened. Once the Mustang was out of sight, I turned and glared at my brother and his bitch of a girlfriend.

"What the hell were you two thinking? Tanya, we all know you despise Bella, but you've taken it a step too far this time! Edward, what has happened to you? It used to be that you would never dream of hurting Bella. Now you stand by while your girlfriend verbally and physically assaults her. Why didn't you at least attempt to stop her when you heard that she was thinking about attacking Bella?"

"Alice, I swear, Tanya wasn't thinking about attacking Bella. She was actually…" Edward stammered.

"I was thinking about the lingerie that I just bought that I'm going to wear for him this evening. And as for biting the human, I don't regret it at all." Tanya said while staring coldly at me.

"I hope that Bella hurts both of you when she's a newborn. That is provided Jasper lets you live that long. Now get in the Porsche and keep your mouths shut."

They hopped in the back of my Porsche, while I slid into the driver's seat. I headed towards home, hoping that everything would work out in the end.

* * *

As I pulled up to the house, I saw three shadowy figures. Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle stood on the porch, awaiting our arrival. I ran up the stairs of the porch, intending to find check on Bella's transformation and Jasper's handling of all the mixed emotions, but Rose stopped me as I started to walk past her.

"Stay. We might need you for backup if this doesn't go well."

I stood with my family as Edward and Tanya approached hand in hand. Edward looked uncomfortable, probably since everyone was blocking their thoughts, keeping the element of surprise on our side. Tanya was smirking, looking as though she thought she was untouchable.

Carlisle stepped forward, a sad look etched onto his face. "I must ask you to leave. Not only have you bit a human, you have put all of us in danger once the wolves find out. If at some point you would like to ask Bella for forgiveness, you would be welcomed back."

"Yeah, get out of here Eddie and take your slut with you." Emmett chimed in before Rosalie hit the back of his head.

"Carlisle, are you serious? I'm your first companion! You can't do this to me!" exclaimed Edward.

"I'm sorry my son. You are just as guilty as Tanya because you stood to the side and allowed this to happen. You are the fastest of us and could have pulled her off quicker than you did. Please leave so that we don't have to forcibly remove you."

I watched as Edward turned and ran, Tanya following close behind him. I saw a flash of a very depressed looking Edward sitting in the snow, looking at a picture of Bella. With the confrontation over, I went into the house to find Jasper and Bella.

* * *

A/N 2: This isn't the last time you'll see Edward and Tanya. They'll be back after Bella is a vampire. Thanks to everyone who suggested powers for Bella. Most people suggested the shield, reading minds, manipulating emotions, or telekinesis. I haven't chosen a power yet, but will probably choose among those. But if you have another suggestion, I'm still open to suggestions.


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Jasper Whitlock Hale would belong to me and Alice would be my best friend.

A/N: I'm back!!! I got inspiration yesterday and started writing this during my economics class, then continued it once I went to the student lounge. I hope to start updating more regularly once I'm done with my finals next week, though I am taking a summer course so I'm unsure how much of my time that will actually take up. But hopefully I'll be better about updating. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me.

This chapter is a little different from the others. This chapter focuses mainly on Alex, because I had a few people requesting his back story. He doesn't have much of a back story (he doesn't have many human memories just like Alice), but I wrote down what little he has. Next chapter will be back to focusing on Bella and Jasper.

Alice's POV (next chapter will be back to Bella's)

I raced into the house, anxious to see how Bella's transformation was progressing. I knew that in the end she would be a vampire, but I was unsure of how smooth the transformation would be. Just as I had made it to the stairs, a strong pair of arms grabbed me. I shrieked before I realized that Alex was holding me.

"Guess I finally surprised you," he said with a smile.

I looked up into his eyes and instantly fell for him all over again. "Yeah, I guess you did. I really need to check on Jasper and Bella though." I moved to start back up the stairs when a vision hit me. Alex and I were talking in our room but for some reason I had a concerned look on my face. As I snapped out of the vision, Alex looked at me with concern in his eyes. I realized that he had probably just made a decision to talk to me so I asked, "Did you want to go up to our room and talk?"

"Yeah I did. Jasper is handling everything as well as can be expected, and I really need to discuss something with you. Can you please wait a few minutes to check on them and talk to me instead?"

We headed up to our room and sat on the bed facing each other. Alex took a deep yet unnecessary breath before he began speaking.

"I, like you, don't have many memories of my human past. I was told by Tanya that she had found me badly injured outside a bar and changed me in order to save my life. But Bella's transformation seems to have triggered some deeply hidden memories."

Alex paused so I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. We hugged for a few minutes before I urged him to continue. "What kind of memories did you remember?"

"My last human memories and my transformation. Tanya did find me in a bar, but I wasn't badly injured. Instead, she seduced me. We went back to her place for a little fun, and I guess she lost control and bit me accidentally. I blacked out because of the pain I was experiencing and woke a vampire. She hoped I would still be enamored with her, but I saw her for what she truly was and wanted nothing to do with her. When your family came to visit, she kept me locked away and threatened to set me on fire if I tried to escape or contact your family in any way. Then when she had Edward's attention she no longer needed me, so she brought me here hoping your family would take me in."

I looked at Alex saddened because Tanya had been so horrible to him. Now I wanted to kill her for more than one reason; not only had she hurt Bella and in the process hurt Jasper, she also was a horrible bitch to one of the sweetest guys in the world, my Alex. Then something clicked, "Do you think she seduced Edward?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't know if her powers as a succubus work on vampires in the same way that they do humans. It's a definite possibility though."

I leaned in and kissed him passionately. If I had my way, Tanya would never again come within twenty feet of my Alex. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that. Now I need to go tell Jasper and Carlisle about this potential development."

I ran out of the room, but glanced back to make sure Alex was ok. My gorgeous man smiled at me, showing me that he felt a lot better now after having gotten all of that off his chest. I smiled back then ran to Jasper and Bella's room. I burst in the room and both Jasper and Carlisle looked up at me. I told them a shortened version of Alex's story.

"That's still no excuse…"Jasper started to say.

Carlisle interrupted, "We'll have to keep a close eye on Edward the next time we see him. If we see anything that might hint that she's using her powers on him, we'll forcibly separate them to try and return Edward to his normal self. I'll go tell the others about this latest development." Carlisle left, leaving Jasper and I with Bella.

I sat by Jasper and took his hand. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better. It just hurts so much. She's in terrible pain, and I hate having to see her in that much pain."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Ali, I love you and wouldn't trade one day of our marriage. But…I'm convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that Bella is the one. She's my soul mate."

I smiled, happy that he had fully admitted how much Bella meant to him. I knew that he loved her, but I wasn't sure if he had figured out yet that she was his soul mate. "I'm so happy for you Jazzy. I know Alex is my soul mate too. Isn't it great we've both finally found our soul mates yet we remain such great friends? Don't worry, I see you and Bella together and happy for many years in the future."

Jasper smiled and hugged me before turning all his attention back to an unconscious Bella. "How much longer until the transformation is complete?"

I quickly searched the future before I gave him the answer. "Thirty-six hours, twenty-four minutes, and forty seconds."

* * *

A/N: Ok, next chapter Bella awakes as a vampire. I've finally decided on what her power will be. But you'll have to wait until next time to find out.

If you want to check out another good Jasper/Bella story, check out Contentment by MissElizabethBennett. It's an amazing story that I've really enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Jasper and Alice still are not mine, despite my best efforts.

A/N: I know, I'm terrible for not updating in so long. My computer which held my story outline and my already written chapters first got a Trojan, then crashed. My dad managed to get it working again, but since I hadn't updated my backup since March, I lost my already written chapter 14 just before I was going to post it. So, it's taken me this long to figure out what I wanted to say, but I'm back. I just want to reassure everyone that, no matter how long it takes, I will finish this story eventually. I just took tests in all my classes, so I should be able to get another chapter out soon. Any mistakes are my own.

I want to dedicate this chapter to my entire twi-family in the chat, but especially Tere for pushing me to finish this chapter. Love you all!!

Now onto the chapter. Bella finally becomes a vamp in this one!

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

A fire had been consuming my body for what felt like forever. I wanted to scream out in pain and agony, but found myself unable to. I tried to open my eyes or move my arms, but found myself paralyzed, unable to make any movements.

I lay paralyzed for a long while until the fire slowly began to decrease in intensity. Even though I still couldn't open my eyes, I finally began to hear sounds. I realized quickly that it was a very angry sounding Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked someone.

"Carlisle said we could come back when we were ready to apologize." A voice, Edward's I realized with a start, said.

"So you choose the day she wakes up as the day to apologize? You must really be suicidal, Edward."

Before Edward replied, I heard a distinctly female voice, Alice's, say, "Let's save this argument for later boys. She'll wake in forty-six seconds; in fact, she can probably hear us now."

Sure enough, forty-six seconds later I woke up. I sat upright and looked around. As my eyes adjusted to the blinding light, I was in awe of my surroundings. I realized that the world I viewed as a human was not how the world actually looked. My new eyes, my vampire eyes, saw all the colors and textures that were present.

Edward started to step toward me, and I immediately growled. He looked shocked, but immediately took a step back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper slowly approach me, hands held in a gesture of surrender.

My attention turned to Jasper. His golden eyes locked with my red ones, and I could see the love he held for me. With my new eyes I could see his scars more clearly. The scars accentuated his already handsome features, making him look even more gorgeous to me. I didn't want to be apart from him any longer so I leapt off the bed and walked towards him.

"Jasper," I said when I reached him, my musical voice slightly startling me. He immediately took me in his arms and held me tightly. I hugged him tightly, glad to be back in his arms once again.

"Babe, can you loosen the grip a bit?" Jasper asked with a slight grimace.

I loosened my grip, then stepped back as Alice skipped over to me, holding a mirror.

"Bella, you have to see yourself! You look even more amazing than you did before!"

"Yeah Bells, you look hot!" chimed Emmett, which earned him a smack from Rose.

I looked in his direction and glared. Edward looked at me adoringly while Tanya looked murderous. I turned back to the mirror and glanced at my reflection.

After sufficiently studying my reflection, I glanced at Jasper. "Do I look ok?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me again. "Darling, you have always looked beautiful, but now you are just simply stunning." He gave me a soft kiss to which I passionately responded. I pressed myself against him and deepened the kiss. We stayed lip locked and tightly pressed together until someone cleared their throat.

"Perhaps you should save that for a more private setting. Bella needs to hunt soon." Carlisle stated.

As soon as he suggested a hunt, my throat began burning uncontrollably, like it was on fire. "I think Carlisle is right," I whispered to Jasper.

"I can take her. I am after all the fastest," Edward suggested.

A growl erupted from Jasper, while "NO" was emphatically exclaimed by Rose, Alice, Emmett, and myself.

Carlisle, ever the peacemaker, responded. "Jasper and Alice will take her. Jasper has dealt with numerous newborns and Alice will see if something is going to happen. Edward and Rose, as our two fastest, you can stand ready to aid should the need arise."

Jasper and Alice each took one of my hands and led me outside. Jasper looked at me. "You ready?"

I nodded. Alice took off running. Jasper nudged me, so I started to follow. I had hated running when someone was carrying me, but running now gave me an indescribable thrill. Alice stopped up ahead, which caused me to stop once I reached her. I looked at her briefly before a pleasant smell wafted through the air.

"What you're smelling is a herd of deer. Just let instinct take over; you'll be fine."

I ran towards the smell at full speed. A herd of deer appeared ahead of me. I lunged at the closest one, snapping it's neck and sinking my teeth into its flesh. I drank eagerly until the very last drop had been drained from its corpse. Still hungry, I lunged at a second, then third deer, draining them dry. Finally satisfied, I looked for Jasper and Alice. They were both standing a short distance away, huge smiles on their faces.

"You're a natural!" Jasper exclaimed before picking me up and swinging me around.

After a successful hunt, the three of us headed back to the house. I saw two figures standing on the porch. Jasper let out a growl and started running faster. As I came closer, I could see Edward and Rosalie. Rose looked murderous while Edward looked smug. I caught up to Jasper and put my hand on his shoulder to calm him. As I approached the steps, Edward spoke.

"Bella, may I speak with you in private? I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for my actions."

Jasper stiffened. "If you think I'm letting you anywhere near her…"

I interrupted. "I'll give you ten minutes Edward. I'll meet you in the meadow. Don't make me regret this."


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Jasper and Alice still are not mine, despite my best efforts.

A/N: Look, a new chapter in only a couple weeks! Everyone amazed? I'm going to try and be better about posting, but I do have college classes and am actually starting to get a bit of a social life. We'll see what happens. I do want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story, especially if you've been here since day one. I predict maybe another 5 or 6 chapters left until the end, but things could change.

Just want to give a shout out to my best friend Bethany and my entire twi family. Love you girls!

I'm dedicating this chapter once again to Tere. It's because she isn't feeling well that I got this written, because she wasn't online talking to me. Anyone who likes Edward/Bella stories should go check out her story Reaching Ashore. You can find the link on my favorite story list. Go read and leave her a review! Tere, hope you feel better soon and I love you!

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

As Edward started off toward the meadow, I looked at Jasper. His mouth was in a straight line, visibly showing his displeasure at the situation. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek to get his attention. He looked down at me and I kissed his lips gently.

"Please don't worry. I can take care of myself. I love you Jasper Whitlock, not him."

His face visibly softened. "I know darling. I just tend to worry about you and want to protect you." He kissed to top of my head and whispered, "Hurry back to me."

I reluctantly let go of Jasper and started to run toward the meadow. I reached the meadow and stopped at the edge. Edward was sitting in the middle of the meadow waiting for me. I approached him at human speed, mentally preparing myself for anything he might say.

Edward's face brightened as he saw me approach. "I was afraid you wouldn't come," he said as I sat down beside him.

I looked over at him in disbelief. "I keep my word. Your ten minutes starts now, so either start talking or I'm leaving."

He looked at me as he began to speak. "Bella, I truly apologize for everything that has happened recently. While you were hunting, I asked Tanya to go back to Alaska since she condemned you to this life. I made a mistake by thinking I was in love with her. Seeing you with Jasper has made me realize the error of my ways and made me realize how deep my love for you runs. I still love you and always will."

I opened my mouth to tell him to go to hell when he pressed his lips to mine. His tongue immediately slipped into my open mouth. A few months ago I would have been thrilled that he was kissing me like this, but that was a few months ago. I immediately pushed him away from me and slapped him without holding back. The force of my blow actually left a faint pink handprint on his cheek. I knew it would go away in a matter of hours, but I was happy to see physical proof of my displeasure.

"How dare you! I'm not yours anymore Edward! You lost the right to kiss me when you decided that whore was better for you. How can you claim to love me when you left me, let Tanya constantly belittle me, and tried to insinuate my relationship with Jasper was a fake?! I am immensely happy with Jasper, and I am staying with Jasper! Go back to your whore." I stood up to leave, wishing Edward would never touch me again. I saw Edward's hand move towards my arm, but it never reached its destination. When his hand was about a foot from my arm, he immediately snatched his hand back like he'd been burned.

"What the hell Bella? Why can't I touch you?" Edward looked extremely hurt and confused.

I also was confused. Maybe Carlisle would know what was happening. "I don't know Edward. I do know you need to go find Tanya and get out of this state, because when I tell Jasper what you did, you're dead. When you do find her, thank her. She gave me the life I always wanted." With one last glance, I ran away from my past, back to my present and hopefully future.

I arrived back to the house to see a visibly distraught Jasper sitting on the stairs, Alice by his side rubbing his back. Alice looked up as I walked closer and smiled. Jasper finally noticed me and ran to my side, wrapping me up in his embrace.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.

He squeezed me tighter and whispered, "I missed you."

Alice piped up from the side. "I'm sure he did miss you, but I made the mistake of sharing my vision of what happened in the meadow. He became upset when he heard about the kiss, even though you slapped Edward hard enough to leave a mark. Nice job by the way. I'll let you two talk; I'm going to go find Alex."

Alice walked away and I pulled away from Jasper far enough to look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Edward did that. I pulled away and slapped him when he did, then told him that I loved you and that this life was what I want."

Jasper broke out into a huge smile. "You really mean it? You don't regret being turned?" As I nodded and muttered silly boy, he swung me around in his arms before pulling me tight against him and giving me a mind blowing kiss. I eagerly responded, hoping to erase the memory of Edward's kiss, when I smelled something awful.

"What is that awful smell?" I asked Jasper.

"That would be a werewolf. Let's go inside with the others and tell them. The wolves must have found out about you and are coming to see if it's true." Jasper took my hand and led me inside, away from the awful smell.

After letting everyone know that at least one werewolf was coming, we all settled in the living room and tried to make small talk, but everyone was on edge. Emmett was tensed, ready for a fight, while Rosalie tried to convince him to not get ahead of himself. Carlisle and Esme both looked worried and were softly whispering to each other. Alice's visions had already been lost due to the wolf being so close, so she was worried about being blind. Alex had pulled her onto his lap, trying to reassure her that everything would be just fine. Jasper was standing and I had my arms wrapped around his waist. He sent calming vibes through the room but they seemed have little to no effect. Everyone else being so worried was causing him to worry, which only increased the amount of worrying going on in the room. After a few tense moments, a soft knock was heard at the door. I took this as a good sign, because if the wolves were truly upset, they wouldn't have been knocking softly. Esme opened the door, causing the foul smell to permeate the room. She reappeared in the room, followed by…

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. He broke out into a smile and opened his arms. Despite the smell, I gave him a huge hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Embry was out patrolling and he smelled vampires, so he came close to the border to make sure it was the Cullens. He was very surprised to see you hunting with them. So I came to see if you really had been turned."

"Please don't punish the Cullens for this Jake. It was Edward's girlfriend Tanya, I swear!"

Jasper sent another calming vibe over the entire room. Jacob nodded in Jasper's direction before taking my hand. "Nothing is going to happen Bells. The council knows you wished to be turned, and while they don't agree, they aren't going to punish anyone for it, as long as no other humans are bitten."

I smiled and gave him a huge hug. He blushed a little, then backed away. "I am however going to have to get used to your new scent," he said with a grin. "I better report back. I'll come visit sometime, I promise."

"You better Jake." I said with a smile. He started heading to the door, then turned to look at Jasper. "You take care of her. Try and keep her away from douche bag. I can tell you're a better man than he was." With that last statement, he walked out the door and headed into the forest.


End file.
